1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor including a stator and a rotor. The stator includes a core and a winding wound about the core.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electric motors are conventionally used in a variety of applications. For instance, an electric motor may be provided in the form of a blower motor for use in a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
Electric motors conventionally include a stator core and at least one winding wound about the core. Winding harmonics often result in noise that, in certain circumstances (e.g., use of a blower motor in an HVAC application), is highly undesirable.